Lilys Family Problems
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Rated for violence. James tries to pull aprank on Lily, but it backfires and Lily admits something that should be kept under wraps
1. Default Chapter

Sirius sat in the corner in his cell in Azkaban. He put his head in his hands. "Why'd you do that?"He asked himself. "Like Lily told you. You always think with your fists and not your brain."He said, shaking his head. "But...Lilys gone. So is James. And Harry, the poor boy. Having Lily and James for parents, then losing them and having to grow up with muggles."He said, leaning against the wall. "I can still remember everything about them."He sighed.  
  
Sirius's memory~~~~~~  
  
"James! Give it back!"Lily whined, jumping for her bag. James laughed and held it higher, but it wasnt that hard for him. After all, he was almost half a foot taller than Lily. "Say the words."He said, grinning. "NO! Just give it back!"She yelled. Remus and I stood watching, laughing as Lily tried to get the bag, to no use. "Not 'till ya say it!"James said, tauntingly. Lily suddenly stopped trying. She quickly turned and started walking away. James shot Remus and I a look of disbelief and, of course, ran after Lily. What happened after that I do not know.  
  
Story((No longer from Sirius's PoV))~~~~~~ James followed Lily, who was walking quickly down the hall. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She pulled away, glaring at him angrilly. "Im sorry!"James said, tossing the bag to her. "Geez. You have such a temper Lily. You never want to have any fun."He said, turning away. "Fun!? FUN!? You try having a hell of a summer of getting teased then come here and get it some more and THEN you come to me and define fun ok Potter!?"She screamed, then turned away. He stopped, and turned back to her. "What happened over the summer?"He asked, suddenly very sympathetic. "None of your buisiness."She said angrilly. He ran forward and stood in front of her. "No, really. Tell me please."He pleaded. "NO!"Lily screamed, pushing him out of her way. Persistant, as always, he followed her. "Come on just tell!"He said. Lily turned to him, her eyes full of fury. "ALL RIGHT! MY FATHER IS ABUSIVE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?"She yelled, right in his face."HE HITS ME EVERY DAY, AND EVEN MORE THE WEEK BEFORE I COME HERE! THERE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR!? YOU GONNA GO TELL YOUR STUPID LITTLE MINIONS NOW!? GO AHEAD POTTER! MAKE MY DAY!"She continued yelling. James stared at her open mouthed. "YEAH AND IF YOU WANT TO ADD TO IT, THEN TELL EVERYONE IM BEING DISOWNED WHILE YOUR AT IT!"She then whirled around and stalked off down the hall. "Disowned?"James asked, then looked up and followed her."Lily!"He called. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her into a hug. She seemed shocked for a minute. "I'm sorry."He said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Lilys Diary Entry for that day ((In her PoV))~~~~~~  
  
I felt so comfertable in his arms. Like, he had the love I never got from anyone.I let him hold me. I didnt want him to let go, but he did. I felt cold and alone again, so I blushed and walked off. I can't believe I told him everything!  
  
Story~~~~~~Over christmas break~~~~~~  
  
Lily walked shakily into the house. Her dad was standing there. "Have fun at the freak house?"He asked. "Dont call it that."Lily snapped, then covered her mouth. He took a step towards her. "Im sorry."She said quickly. Lilys mother and Petunia backed away as her father grabbed the front of her shirt. "DONT YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN YOUNG LADY!"He bellowed. "Im sorry!"Lily screamed. His fist tore across her face and she let out a cry of pain. "Stop it! Dont hit her!"Lilys mother called. He turned to her. "Are you trying to say its your fault? Neither you or I are as.....FREAKISH as she is. Its not your fault."He snapped, then turned back to Lily, hitting her again. Lily saw stars for a minute, then more as he hit her again. "Are you going to cry?"He asked. Lily shook her head."Are you gonna cry?!"He asked again. "No."Lily answered. "ARE YOU GOING TO CRY!?!?!?!?!?!"He hollered. "NO!!!!!"Lily screamed. This was obviously not what he wanted to hear, as he threw her down and picked up a broom, hitting her over the back with the stick of it. She layed on the floor, tears pouring down her cheeks. "STOP IT!"Lilys mother screamed, jumping on her father. "GET OFF!"He yelled, and he grabbed something out of a drawer. He threw Lilys mother off of him and turned to Lily with a gun pointed at her. "Give me your wand. Your not going back."He hissed. "What are you going to do with it?"Lily asked. "Burn it. Where is it?"He asked,setting the gun. Lily flinched as it clicked. "Somewhere in my trunk."She lied. He opened it and dumped it all onto the floor. After searching for about five minutes he turned to Lily, his eyes full of anger. "WHERE IS IT!?"He asked. She held up her wand, and he grabbed it, banging it on the table trying to snap it in half. Lily glared at him, and he was suddenly blasted out a window and down into the garden. Lily sat up, crying.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ I HAVE A REASON FOR THIS FIC!We are reading "Summer Of My German SOldier" and the dad is abusive so I was insipired....dont ask! ~~~~Elfy~~~~ 


	2. The Plan

I can still remember that day. It was December 29th when she came back. No one had expected her for almost another week, but they let her stay because of the condition she was in. Her face, arms and back were all bruised badly. James felt the worst for her, since he knew everything.  
  
Sirius's memory~~~~~  
  
"I told mum and dad and they are filing against him."James said, looking down at Lily who was asleep. "Can they do that?"I asked. "They can file. Doesn't mean they'll win."He sighed. "We have to help her Padfoot. We can't let her go back, they'll kill her!"James added. I only nodded. I probably didnt understand the severaty of the situation, but he did. He yawned and looked at his watch. "Lets go back to Gryffindor tower."I said, standing. James nodded and stood and we walked out of the Infirmary.  
  
Story~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke up the next day to find James sitting in the chair next to her bed. She sat up, then winced, remembering her injured back. "Lay down."James said, gently forcing her back down. "Everybody knows now. He's going to hit me even more for this."She said miserably. "No. Sirius and I are working on a plan. Maybe you could come stay with me over the summer. My parents suggested that."He said, taking her hand, and holding it like a peice of thin glass. She sighed. "I don't know. I cant think straight. All I can think about is how he looked when I defended Hogwarts. He called it a freak school and I said it wasnt and thats when he started hitting me."She said. "What exactly did he do?"James asked. "He punched me a couple times in the face, then asked if I would cry, then threw me down and started hitting me on the back with the broom, then I blasted him out a window."She answered.James hugged her and she hugged him back. "I'll find a way. You wont have to go back."He said. She smiled, then rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.  
  
Sirius~~~~~~~ James couldnt pull it off. No one could help Lily. Ive never seen James so mad. Story~~~~~~~ Lily stood on the train looking out the window. The train pulled into the station, and Lily saw her dad standing there. She looked away when he glared at her and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw James. He smiled down at her, then looked out the window. "That's your dad?"He asked. Lily merely nodded. He squeezed her shoulder slightly, and then he was gone.  
  
Lily sighed and walked out to her dad. "I told you, that if you ever told anyone-"He trailed off. "I'm sorry."Lily said, staring at the ground. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the station.  
  
As they walked through the rain to the car, Lily didnt say anything. "Lily wait!"James called. Lily and her father turned and saw James running towards them. He slowed to a stop and Lilys dad grabbed her arm in a painful lock. Lily shook her head violently as James raised a fist. "Come on Lily."Lilys dad snapped, pulling her towards the door. "Wait sir. May I talk to her?"James asked. "No. We have to leave."Her father answered. "This is important."James replied. "Fine. Two minutes." He said, letting go of Lilys arm. James look Lilys hand. "Tell him we are getting married. It's just an act, to help you. You can come stay with me, and we can pretend."He said, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. Lily looked over at her father, who was walking towards them. "Ok."She said, then threw her arms around him and crushed her lips to his. He put his arms around her waist and her father ripped them apart. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"He yelled. "Dad!"Lily screamed. "SHUT UP!"He yelled back and Lily flinched. "I dont appreciate you saying that to my fiancee."James snapped and Lilys father stared at him. "Excuse me?"He asked. "Thats right."James answered. Lilys dad threw her down. "You.....you FREAKS stay away from me!"He yelled, backing away. James helped Lily stand up.  
  
Sirius~~~~~~~~~ We didnt hear from Lilys dad again, and Lily moved in with James. Thats all I was told at least, but I think that her dad did try to interfere....  
  
__________________________________________________________________________ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ELFY MADE ANOTHER CLIFFY!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!! ~~~Elfy~~~~ 


	3. Dancing and Dark Marks

"Truely a genious plan!" James's father said, putting a hand on James's shoulder. Both Lily and James smiled. "Were going to go to Hogsmeade."James said, taking Lilys hand. "Make sure your back at a reasonable time."James's mother said. "Ok. Bye!"James called as he and Lily walked out the front door.  
  
"You like flying right?"James asked. "Um. No not really."Lily answered. "Im afraid of heights."She added. "Ok, well....you'll be ok."He said, getting out his broom. He got on, and Lily followed, quickly putting her arms around his waist. James took off and Lilys grip tightened.  
  
  
  
They landed just outside the Three Broomsticks. "Come on."James said, taking Lilys hand again and walking inside.  
  
"Hey Jamsie!"Someone called.They both turned and saw Sirius running towards them. "Hello Sirius."Lily said smiling. "Hey Lils!"Lauren called.Lily smiled.She sat down next to Lauren, and the two quickly engaged in conversation.  
  
"All right you lot! We're closing!"The bartender called. The five of them stood up and walked out, Lily and Lauren a little tipsy after having several Butterbeers. "C'mon guys, lets go to this great club I found a couple days ago!"Sirius suggested, beaming. "You go clubbing?"Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep."Sirius answered, grinning. "I dont think we should...not tonight."James said, holding Lily up. "Awwwwwww.......you guys are party poopers...."Sirius whined. "Maybe some other time."James said, then disapparated, taking Lily with him. "Well, THAT was rude!"Lauren huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Get over it Lauren, they'll be back again some other day."Remus said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The next night, they went clubbing, much to James's dislike.  
  
"COME ON JAMES ITS NOT THAT BAD LIGHTEN UP!"Sirius yelled over the music. "YEAH REALLY!"Lauren called. "WHERES REM?"James asked. "OVER THERE!"Sirius yelled, pointing at Remus, who was talking to a girl who looked somewhat familiar. Lily walked over, laughing. She dropped into a chair next to James. "Have fun?"James asked. "WHAT!?!"Lily asked, leaning towards him to hear him. "I SAID 'DID YOU HAVE FUN'?!"He yelled. "OH! YEAH I DID!"She answered, backing away again. "YOU KNOW...MOST OF THESE PEOPLE ARE MUGGLES!"Sirius yelled. "SO WHAT!"Lauren answered. She suddenly gasped. "LILS! LOOK AT HIM!"She yelled, leaning over to Lily and pointing into the crowd. Lily gasped. "Wow...."She muttered. "IM GONNA GO ASK HIM TO DANCE!"Lauren called as she ran onto the dance floor. Lily glanced at Sirius, who was scowling. A tall man walked over to Lily, extending his hand to her. As she took it, giggling, James noticed something black on his arm. Sirius elbowed him. "WHAT?"James asked. "HES TAKIN' YOUR GIRL!"He yelled. James glared at him. "SHUT UP!"He called, turning back to watch Lily. She was laughing and having a good time. He smiled, seeing her happy made him happy. The song ended, with everyone doing one last complicated spin-hop-thing.Lily over balanced, and almost fell, but the man caught her. She was laughing again. She stood back up, and he asked her something. She nodded. A slower song came on, and Lily rested her head on his chest, as they swayed back and forth with the crowd. James stood up. "Im going over to the bar for a while."He said. Sirius nodded. James walked over and sat down at the bar that was lit up with neon lights.  
  
"What'll it be?"The bartender asked. "I dont care, something strong."James muttered. The man sitting net to him looked at him. "Somethin' wrong?"He asked. "No."James sighed. "Some guy dancin' with your girl?"He asked, as if reading James's mind. "Er....yeah...sort of."James answered. "Just go over 'n slug 'im."The man said, laughing. "She'd hate me if I did."James said, as the bartender put the drink in front of him. He surveyed it, then took a drink. His throat burned and his head spun, but he liked it. He downed it, and ordered another. "Better be careful with that. Messes with your mind...makes you do stupid things."The man cautioned, as James took another drink. "I dont care. I just want my mind off her."He growled, taking another drink. "Look...I can tell who you are. Your a Potter. And you Potters are in trouble mixin' in with people like us. Get out of here. Go make a use of your life. Dont waste away. Get your girl and get out."The man then turned, and seemed to almost fade away. James shook his head and ordered another drink. He looked over at the spot where Lily had been, but she was gone.  
  
"James?"Came Lily's voice, almost a wisper. He turned around and found himself staring into her eyes. She smiled and sat down next to him."Why are you over here?"She asked. "I was thirsty."He snapped.Lily looked at the drink he had in his hand. "You seem upset...are you ok?"She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "I'm fine Lily, dont worry about me, go have your fun."He turned away, taking another drink. He heard Lily sigh quietly and get up.  
  
"Your friend ok?"The man asked when Lily walked back over to him. "Hes mad about something..."Lily muttered. "Dont worry, hey, want to dance again?"He asked, grinning. "Sure."Lily smiled weakly and they walked back out onto the dance floor.  
  
James watched as he led her back out onto the dance floor. The lights were spinning around, in beat with the fast song. One of the lights hit them and something glinted on the mans arm again. James knew what it was. The Dark Mark. His breatheing became uneven, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Sirius looked over at James and raised an eyebrow. The look on his face was one of pure and total fury. Sirius followed James's gaze and saw Lily and that man dancing again. "He said he didnt care......"Sirius muttered. "Unless....theres something about that man James doesnt like.....Oh boy..."Sirius stood up and started walking towards James.  
  
"James what is it?"Sirius asked. James turned to him and his face seemed to relax. "Hes.......got the mark...."James growled. "The.........the............dark mark?"Sirius asked, his jaw dropping. "I bet everyone of them in here has it."James muttered. "Then weve got to get out."Sirius said, pulling James to his feet. James pulled his arm away and slammed a fist on the bar. "I'll get Lily."He growled. Sirius nodded slightly, then went to go find Remus and Lauren.  
  
James knocked people out of the way, then seized Lily by the arm. "Lily we have to go."He said, tugging on her arm slightly. "What? Why?"Lily asked. "Just come on."He said, pulling harder. "James let go! Its not even that late!"Lily yelled. The man grabbed James by the collar. "Whats'a matter Potter? Don't like my crowd?"He asked. The music had stopped and everyone turned to face them. "Whats going on?"Lily asked, looking around.James tore his fist across the mans face. He dropped James, who grabbed Lilys wrist. "Come on."Was all he said, then dragged Lily through the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Im sorry this took so long. I had it written, then my computer froze and I lost it, and then I didnt want to write it anymore but Aynisha reminded me about them, so.......er.......yeah. ~~~Elfy~~~ 


End file.
